Blood Lust Is Power, But So Is Family
by Eternal Love Empty tears
Summary: "My nature was to kill, and that's exactly what I was doing." After being held captive, Rebekah seems to have lost all of her humanity and is struggling to keep control of her blood lust, nightmares plague her throughout the day and night. Blood surrounds her as she loses all hope of life and love, but someone has to intervene, right? Or will the wrong person lead her astray?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! hope your all enjoying the originals I know I am. since I started watching it, I couldn't help but fall in love with it. I have totally fallen in love with REBEKAH and ELIJAH, they are perfect for each other I think,. But I noticed there aren't a lot of fan fics out there to do with Elijah and Rebekah so I decided to do one of my own, hope you all enjoy it :)**

**WARNING: if you don't like the idea of a Rebekah and Elijah Romance then don't read, but I hope you do to see what you think. **

**the romance isn't now but it will come later on in this story.**

**AND... I do not own The Originals Characters, but there might be some of my own pop up in there somewhere in the future ;) **

**hope you like and please REVIEW and tell me what you think. **

**oh and the writing that's slanted is part of Rebekah's diary entry, just to let you all know.**

* * *

Blood Lust is power, but so is family

Chapter 1

(Rebekah's POV)

_Saturday 8th March,_

_Dark red. It all I see now that Genevieve had shown my past to Klaus, making him hate me forever and unfortunately want to kill me. I gave up on life a long time ago, as well as love, Klaus made sure of that centuries ago, making me choose between him and love, my brother or a family of my own, Klaus or Elijah. I never really understood what was going on in both of my brother's heads, they would constantly argue over me, one letting me choose my life as I wanted or one controlling everything I do, one who would stand beside me and defend me until he died, if he could, and one who would just dagger me and shove me In a box hoping I would forgive him when he allowed me to awake. Choosing who was best for me was hard when you didn't have a choice, so I finally ran away, away from my controlling older brother, and my other overprotective older brother. It was time I controlled my own fate, choose my own path, and had my own life away from them both._

_It was time to live on my own._

_However that was proving to be a problem. When I left that hell hole, escaping from Klaus, Elijah and Marcel I was week and in desperate need of a good meal, so I fled and fed on a group of young campers. I didn't mean to kill them all, I just wanted a little taste but… let's just say it got slightly out of hand and that I may have lost all control I had over my blood lust. All my so called 'training' on controlling my hunger went out the window, something I would never tell Elijah since he would lecher me about how I can't let it take over my life. The only reason I got control over my hunger was to try make Elijah see me, to try to get him to recognise how good I was at taking control of my hunger. I mean I had to do it all on my own because Elijah was too focused on my brothers and everyone forgot about me, like they always do I, after a while I just gave up I couldn't be arsed anymore._

_There was nothing I could do to grab any of my brother's attention, every time I did something good they wouldn't notice, but every time I do something wrong they both give me a lecher about how I shouldn't stray away from them and how I shouldn't have done what I did. I just can't win with them, I can never do anything right. So I'm saving them both the pain of constantly being disappointed of me, and leaving and not coming back, I …_

Something snapped in the distance and caught my attention, my fangs automatically dropped in place ready for anyone or thing that walks past. Putting my journal back in my bag, I saw all my clothes that I packed when I got home, it wasn't much but it would be enough to help me through the first week or so, after that I could just go out and buy some more. After putting everything back in my bag, I turned around and looked in the distance, a man was walking down through the tree oblivious to what was about to happen to him.

Knowing what was about to happen, my senses heightened on their own, I could hear every step he took, every breath, every heartbeat. I could smell his cologne, it was old and bitter mixed with a slight tint of bourbon and scotch, and he must have been at a bar no less than a few hours ago. Looking round the tree I was leaning against, I could see that he was heading my way, lost in his own world, this was going to be easy.

Leaving my bag at the bottom of the tree I walked silently across the woods, making sure to stay out of sight. I managed to get so close I could smell the scent of his blood, so I got closer until I was walking right behind him. My eyes picked up everything that moved, every little colour that humans couldn't see, it gave me a perfect view of his neck. Which was my que to pounce. My fangs penetrated his neck hard and fast, his screams echoed through the forest as I drank greedily from him, not taking the time to think about how he felt or cared. My nature was to kill, and that's exactly what I was doing. His blood tasted like heaven on my lips as it crawled down my mouth, however I could taste the alcohol in his blood but that didn't stop me, I was to hungry, and I just couldn't get control of myself anymore. Id left both my brothers a line of body's for them to find leading them in a different direction to where I was to hopefully lead them astray.

I could feel his life slowly drain away in my grasp, but before I could finish it someone grabbed me from behind a propelled me against a tree and held me there. I tried to push back, not looking at who it was. I flashed him my fangs and tried to latch my fangs onto his skin but then his voice came through loud and clear.

"Rebekah."

It was soft and gentle; willing me to calm down and look at him for the first time since he found out that it was me who called our father back into town to run Klaus away. Elijah. He was wearing his trademark suit, but his tie was gone, his sleeves were rolled up and his buttons to his collar had been undone; for some reason his hair was slightly messy, which never happened in his life time, it was always clean and tidy. This wasn't the usual style, he would always be smartly dressed and his English never changed over the years, he would always use his words carefully and have a slightly posh accent but now, his eyes glistened with guilt and regret but for the life of me I couldn't figure out why.

Not liking how he had a hold of me I bared my fangs at him again, trying to warn him to let go of me quickly before I lost all control of my lust for blood. However Elijah never let go of me, he only tightened his grip and bared his fangs back at me and went straight to my neck, his eyes pure red with veins pulsing around his eyes. Whimpering as he plunged his fangs into my neck, my body weakened in his grasp, and I collapsed into his embrace as he released me and sat with me rubbing his hands up and down my back. Now I really was scared, he had never shown his much egression against me before. Maybe I was too out of control? Maybe I did need him there to help me. Crying into his arms, I gripped at his neck as tightly as I could hoping he would never let me go again, hoping he would never turn his back on me and leave me in the hands of my other brother Klaus to be his slave; to be daggered anytime he sees fit.

"Help me? Please Elijah, help me?!" I begged him, hoping he would see how desperate I am.

"Shhh, I promise you Bekah, I will help you I promise."

* * *

**Sorry its short. **

**Hope you all liked this chapter :) it will get better I promise, **

**please review this I would really like to know what you think about this story. xx **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry its been a while, I've had my GCSE's to focus on but I've finally got another chapter for you guys. hope you all like it, please leave reviews, I would really like to know what you think about this. hope you enjoy :) **

**I'm not sure weather I should keep this story going, so can you please tell me if you want more? I don't know if anyone likes this or not and I need your opinions.**

**well enjoy :) x **

* * *

Chapter 2

(Rebekah's POV)

Shining through my eye lids, the sun slightly burned on my skin as I woke. Looking down at my hand I realised why, my day light ring was about to fall of my hand so I put it back into its place. Opening my eyes fully I looked around and noticed that I was in a room, a very beautiful room, which had long silk curtains falling from the ceiling, covering only part of the large windows that spread right from one corner of the room to the other. The windows opened up to a beautiful crystal blue lake surrounding the front of the house I was in. The bed was magnificent, with black covers and a rich red coloured silk throw at the bottom, which was ready to drop of the end of the bed if I even moved an inch. Looking around the room more there was three doors in the room, so I decided to see where they lead to. I wondered if one of them lead to my brother? Moving myself to the side of the bed I was laying in, I gently lowered myself to the floor; letting my bare feet touch the cold wooden floor for the first time. The bed was higher than I actually realised and when I turned back to look at it I realised that it was higher than my hips.

Walking to the first door on the right, I opened it and reviled a large on suite bathroom. It was beautiful. There was no back wall in the bathroom, it just opened up onto a balcony, and the glass sliding doors were at the side waiting to be pulled across. There was three white marble panels stretching across the room, starting from the centre and working their way towards the back of the room, creating steps as they went up. A small rectangular pool was in the centre of the panels, leading out onto the balcony. Inside the pool was a black marble bath that was slightly raised above the pool with a single step leading to the entrance of the bath. Surrounding the bath and the pool were scented candles that were lit and giving of a beautiful scent in the room. The sink was to the left side of the room, along with the walk in glass shower built into the wall, like another small room.

It was stunning! I've never seen anything like this in my life, but Elijah wasn't in here so I walked back out to try the other two doors. Trying the second door on the right I found that it was a large walk in wardrobe, with a little island in the middle for shoes and bags. That only left me with the last door on the left. Opening it I found that it lead out to the grand staircase. Looking around there was four other rooms surrounding the staircase with a chandelier hanging from the roof in the middle. I went to open one of the rooms but someone's hand touched my shoulder, jumping slightly I spun around and found it was Elijah.

'God Elijah! You gave me a heart attack.' Elijah smiled.

'Sorry Bekah, thought you heard me. Here you might want this.'

Elijah passed me one of his shirts that he currently had in his hands. I looked down at myself and realised why, I was only in my underwear which barely covered me, so I took the shirt and slipped it over my head. It hung close to my knees and reached well past my hands. Elijah placed the other shirt on the banister and pulled me towards him; he then proceeded to roll the sleeves up to my elbow and unbuttoned the first four buttons from the collar down.

'Thank you.' Smiling at him sadly, I pulled him closer and kissed his cheek. 'Where are we? I don't remember owning a house like this before.' Looking at him curiously.

'No you won't because I have only recently got this house, thought it would be best to bring you here away from distractions until you can get back in control. Where we are now, there is only us for miles, and we're surrounded by the woods and a lake which I'm guessing you have already seen.'

As he was talking he pulled me into the room I just woke up in and over to the windows, showing me the lake. I could feel his breath on my neck as his hands griped my waist tightly, like he was afraid that he would lose me.

'You'll be safe here Bekah, no one knows that we are here not even Niklaus. He won't come looking for you either, I told him if I ever found out he was tracking you down or sending someone to do it for him, I would destroy New Orleans just like our father did and take Hayley and his child with me. Niklaus knows that it's best if I'm out of the picture in New Orleans right now, he would be able to do whatever he wants while I'm gone so he won't come looking for me either. You're safe, I promise you.'

After his speech I could feel his lips lightly brush against my neck and his arms tug me against his chest.

'So, tell me how you managed to get yourself like this again? I thought you had it all under control.' He whispered into my ear. The problem was, I didn't know myself. There was only one reason I had in mind.

'Genevieve.'

Elijah took me and lead me to the bed, sitting us both down Elijah reached behind me and released my hair from its bun. Grabbing me by my hips he turned me around and proceeded to brush my hair, trying untangle the matted blood in the ends of my hair.

''Why don't you take a shower or a bath, get all this blood out of your hair and then we'll talk?' I nodded my head and got up walking to the bathroom, opening the glass doors I turned the shower, got undressed and walk under the water. Standing under the water I finally realised what I had done. I killed innocent people. All because I wanted to lead my brothers away from me, even though Elijah found me Klaus never would have. He wasn't like Elijah. Klaus was the one I stood by throughout everything even when he was In the wrong, but he doesn't know me like Elijah does, Elijah knows everything about me even down to the underwear I prefer; might sound weird but being alive for a thousand years and hardly ever leaving someone's side does that to you. You get to realise the smallest detail about someone and it brings you closer and closer.

Collapsing against the wall of the shower, I sobbed my heart out. Why had it come to this? Why did I have to lose all control over myself like I did? So many questions were running through my head at one time I couldn't concentrate, it was all too much to think about, the innocent people, the family's that had to lose a loved one when I took their life, their husband, wife, cousin, uncle, auntie; in the past their children. I wasn't the angle people say I look like, I'm the devil, a killer, death. I try every day not to let it get to me, but there's always that nagging feeling, memory, in the back of my mind when I look at someone. There's always going to hunger, and a thirst for blood, it's my nature. I kill to live and for pleasure; no one can change that.

I didn't realise that Elijah had walked in until his arm wrapped themselves around my waist to pull me up of the floor. I wasn't bothered that he was seeing me naked, he had so many times before, especially when I was younger. Even now, I still share a bath with him from time to time, just talking about what could have been if we were not turned into vampires, if we could have lived a normal life, if we could have grown old had children, and finally… died. Died knowing that we had lived a full life, a meaningful life. But that was crushed the night our mother changed us into vampires, the night we sealed the curse with the blood of another. Elijah brought me out of my thought by letting his lips kiss my neck, it was soft and gentle, something that I was sure he was famous for.

'Come on Bekah, let's get this blood out of your hair and get you back into bed.' Laughing I looked up at him and realised he still had his shirt and trousers on, which were now clinging to his lean frame.

'Is that an offer Mr Mikaelson? Cause if it was I won't bother about the shower.' I was returned with a smile and a small throaty chuckle.

'You know as well as I do, I don't like you in showers, only baths.' He winked at me, turned the shower off and scooped me up in his arms; moved across the room, placing me in the bath that he had run while I was in the shower. It is amazing how quite he is when he wants to be, he could be right behind me and I wouldn't even notice until I wanted me to. Grabbing the vanilla scented shampoo of the side, he massaged my head through and rinsed it when he was finished, then repeated it again. After he was finished he took the sponge of the side coating it in soap and the gently grabbed my right leg.

'Bekah, what's wrong? You seem distant and dare I say… quite… cold. This isn't you, I know you Bekah I grew up with you.' Sighing I answered the best I could, without letting him know of how I really feel, especially about him. I could never tell him that I fell in love with him years ago, and that the feeling never left, that I still love him today.

'Bekah?' his hand came up to cup my cheek, 'Tell me.'

'It's nothing Elijah, really I just… I don't know… I don't know how I feel anymore, I'm just confused about everything. I've lost Klaus and any chance I had to have a child in my life, I just don't see the point of living anymore. I have nothing to live for, to fight for, my dreams were crushed the day we were changed into vampires Elijah. I can't be the one thing I've always wanted to be. A mother.' Tears stung at the corner of my eyes. 'I just want to be a mother.'

Elijah never said anything else, he just continued to coat my entire body in soap. When he finished, he pulled me up out of the bath and rapped me in a towel; carried me to the bedroom and gently placed me on the bed, as if I was so fragile that I would shatter into a million pieces.

'Bekah, promise me something?'

Looking up at him I slowly nodded my head.

'Promise me that you will never give up, promise me even though you feel you have nothing to live for you will try and fight. I can't lose you, Bekah you mean the world to me and I don't know what I would do if I lost you.'

His face came closer and closer to me, our lips almost touching.

'Promise me.' Whispering to me, his lips brushing up against mine as he spoke. Looking into his eyes I nodded my head, whispering my promise to him.

'I promise.'

I could feel a fire burn inside of me, an ache to have him hold me again, to kiss me. My whole body squirmed under him, wanting what it couldn't have, but Elijah seemed to notice, and smiled.

'Bekah, tell me how you truly feel. What do you want Bekah?'

'I… I want…' my voice trembled, and I couldn't help but let the words slip out of my mouth. 'I want you.'

That was all it took. Elijah leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on my lips, his hands coming up the sides of my body, all the way to cup my face. Automatically my arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him in to make him deepen the kiss. Elijah rolled us both over, pulling me on top; his hands slowly roamed over my back, onto my stomach and then griped at my hips. He moved us both again allowing better access to neck; then started to leave trails of kisses down my neck sometimes slightly nipping at my skin when he felt like it. I would have never thought that this would happen in my life, but it was. Before I knew it I was underneath him again, watching him while he got undressed, and then focused his attention back on me. All doubts had gone from my mind, he was the one who kissed me first, he was the one calling all the shots, and I wasn't about to stop him.

Opening my eyes, I noticed that I was still tangled up in Elijah's arms, his hand was drawing slow lazy circles on my back. I could feel his chest rise and fall, causing me to feel slightly sleepy again. However something forced me awake, my eyes shot open and my hands gripped at the bed sheets with my knuckles whitening by the minuet. My hunger. I realised that I hadn't had anything yesterday after waking up, my blood lust had gotten to the point where I had to drink every night, or I would get pains in my entire body causing me to kill more than I really needed.

'Bekah?' his voice was smooth and sexy, pulling me out of my thoughts. Looking up I saw the concern in his eyes, they were searching mine looking for anything to give him a clue to what was wrong.

'Talk to me, what do you need?'

Turning his body so he was facing me, his hands pulling me to his chest, making me whimper in protest. Without knowing my fangs dropped into place, shocking myself I pushed him away and buried my head in my hands, letting the tears fall.

'Don't Elijah, I can't control it, I just… I can't.'

'Come here.' He held his hand out to me and I took it without thinking, I just needed to be in his arms again, to feel loved and safe.

'Bekah drink from me now, then later when you're ready ill work with you to get everything back under control. I promise you. Just take what you need from me.'

Looking at him, I nodded. Straddling him, my fangs once again dropped into place as I lowered myself down to his neck. My lips touched his neck in a sweat kiss before I aloud the hunger to take over.

* * *

**well that's the second chapter done, hope you liked it, and remember REVIEW! thanks guys, should I keep this story going? im not sure weather anyone likes this or not so... please tell me. x**


End file.
